


Names

by 3988Akasha



Series: Friendship Chronicles [2]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Nicknames, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/pseuds/3988Akasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Bass have been friends forever...after all, only best friends give nicknames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragomir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/gifts).



> More of the fluff...I don't know what's happening, but I'm going with it.

Miles and Sebastian were sitting at the dining room table, pretending to do their homework. Well, Miles was pretending, Sebastian was smart, and he liked doing his homework. Ben was babysitting them while the parents were out of town at some boring adult meeting. Miles liked it when Ben was in charge, mostly. It meant better snacks, even if Ben did yell at him for following him around all the time. Ben wasn’t really in charge, though, even if that’s what he told Miles. The lady next door, Mrs. Talon, she was really in charge because Ben wasn’t old enough yet. Miles only pointed that out when Ben was super annoying.

“What are you doing?”

“Writing my name. S-E-B-A-S-T-I-A-N.”

“You’re name’s too long.”

“It’s not my fault. I didn’t name myself.”

Miles laughed at the way Sebastian’s face scrunched up. “I know. We’ll give you a new name.”

“Why?”

“Because _Sebastian_ takes likes five minutes to say.”

“Does not.”

“Does so. And, it’s like a million letters long.”

“You can’t even count to a hundred. How would you know if it was a million?”

“Cause it is.”

Sebastian stuck his tongue out at Miles and went back to his homework. Miles shook his head. He didn’t want to do his homework, especially the math. Miles hated math. He peeked over at Sebastian’s paper. His homework was always done fastest. Miles told himself it was beacuse Sebastian's was easier than his because Miles was older, a grade ahead. But, Sebastain was better at math. He could do Miles' math much faster, but Miles wasn't always able to convince Sebastain to do it. He watched Sebastian write his name, but he pushed so hard the pencil broke. Miles reached out and put his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“I’m just kidding. You’re name’s okay. Even if it is like a hundred letters.”

Sebastian looked at him, eyes wide. “You don’t like my name.”

“That’s not what I said.”

Sebastian looked down and traced the letters of his name with his finger.

“We can give you a nickname,” Miles said excitedly.

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’ll be a new name, just between us.”

“Like what?”

Miles bit his lip as he thought about it. It’d been a good idea, giving Sebastian a new name, but now he didn’t have any ideas. He knew Sebastian was counting on him to come up with something. He couldn’t let his friend down.

“’Bastian.”

“Ew. No way.”

Miles giggled. “I know, that’s really bad.”

“Come on, Miles. Give me something good.”

Miles stopped giggling. “Oh, I know. ‘Bass’.”

Sebastian made a face. “That’s a fish.”

Miles smiled. “But, it could also be your name. It’s short, you know? Like you wanted.”

“You like it?”

“Yeah, I’m the one that made it.”

“Okay.”

“I thought you two were working on homework,” Ben announced as he came into the dining room.

They both grinned up at him.

“What?”

“I gave him a new name.”

“You did? Why?”

“Because he needed a new name, like a nickname.”

“What is it?”

“Bass.”

Ben nodded and ruffled Sebastian’s hair. “That’s awesome.”

Miles and Bass grinned at each other. Ben shook his head as he took a soda from the fridge and left the room. Miles watched Bass erase his name and write “Bass” on the top of the paper.

“Here,” Bass said as he pulled Miles' homework to himself. “Just don’t tell anyone, okay?”

“Sure thing, Bass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so let me know what you see...


End file.
